Star Trek: Entité Réformée Séquelle
by Maryrin
Summary: Diana A. Kirk, fille biologique de Spock et fille adoptive de James T. Kirk n'a pas une vie très commune, au grand damne de ses deux parents. Venez lire ses petites péripéties de son enfance, adolescence et dans son entrée à l'académie de Starfleet. Encore une fois, je suis une quiche en résumé, venez plutôt lire :D ! [Ceci est la suite de la fic Star Trek : Entité Réformée]
1. Prologue: Papa

**Star Trek : Entitée Réformée Séquelle**

* * *

_Prélude d'explication. _

**Ceci est la suite de ma fanfic Entitée Réformée de 31 chapitres. Elle relate la vie que mène Diana Amanda Kirk, la fille biologique de Spock et la fille adoptive de Jim. Attendez-vous donc à une petite histoire centrée sur ce personnage mettant Jim, Spock et les autres personnages de la fanfic en second plan. J'ai voulu m'amuser à développer ce personnage et à faire des pronostics de la vie de nos héros en prenant en compte la fin de ma fanfic et le caractère réel des personnages. **

**Personnage repris d'Entitée Réformée : Diana A. Kirk, James T. Kirk, Winona et Franck Morrison, Aurelan Kirk, Spock, Sarek, Léonard Mccoy, Liam Kirk, David Marcus Mccoy, Annabelle Kirk, Peter Kirk. **

**Résumé : Diana A. Kirk, fille biologique de Spock et fille adoptive de James T. Kirk n'a pas une vie très commune, au grand damne de ses deux parents. Venez lire ses petites péripéties de son enfance, adolescence et dans son entrée à l'académie de Starfleet. Encore une fois, je suis une quiche en résumé, venez plutôt lire :D ! [Ceci est la suite de la fic Star Trek : Entité Réformée]**

* * *

_**Prologue : Papa.**_

« Spock… » Grogna Jim en secouant son mari. « Merde Spock, y'a ta fille qui pleure là… ! »

Le vulcain ouvrit un œil et regarda l'heure : 1h36 du matin. Il s'étira et répliqua en se levant :

« Selon les papiers que tu as signé il y a un an, trois mois et quatre jours, c'est aussi ta fille. » Il marcha vers la chambre de Diana.

« En attendant, elle ne m'appelle toujours pas « papa » ! » répondit Jim en se levant également.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la petite chambre et Spock prit l'enfant dans ses bras. La petite fille se calma instantanément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Diana ? » demanda Jim à sa fille en passant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Spock. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

La petite fille ne répondit pas. Se contentant de cacher sa tête pâle dans le cou de son père biologique. Jim se recula alors. Spock le regarda finalement s'en aller, cela le pesait également. Il reporta son attention vers l'enfant et lui demanda à son tour, en vulcain :

« _Que se passe-t-il Diana ? » _

La petite fille répliqua alors :

« _Faim. » _

Le vulcain la porta donc à la cuisine et dit au blond qui s'était assis sur le canapé :

« Elle désire manger, peux-tu lui faire son biberon ? »

« Ouai… Pas de problème…. »

Il regarda Jim s'activer et lui préparer à manger. Il fit un demi-sourire en voyant qu'il testait la température du lait sur son poignet et fronça les sourcils quand il se brula. Kirk se tourna vers lui et soupira :

« Je l'ai trop fait chauffer, elle va devoir attendre un peu. Désolé…»

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Il déposa l'enfant dans sa chaise haute et marcha à son mari qui venait de poser le biberon. « Tu sais que c'est physiologique, n'est-ce pas ? Elle t'aime Jim. » Il lui encercla la taille et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue : « Et moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Je veux bien comprendre qu'elle sente qu'on n'a pas le même code génétique elle et moi. Mais je l'élève depuis plus d'un an. » Il soupira : « Je commence à me dire que… Qu'elle ne me considérera jamais comme son père. »

Spock colla son front au sien :

« Elle n'a pas à le considérer. Tu es son père et c'est comme ça. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » Il lui prit les mains : « Elle n'a même pas encore deux ans qu'elle fait déjà la différence entre toi et moi. Je suis humain, elle est vulcaine à peut-être 75%. Il est possible qu'on ne se comprenne jamais. »

« Laisses lui du temps, d'accord ? Elle parle à peine. Les deux langues à assimiler à son âge sont compliqués. » Il ajouta ensuite : « Ma mère était humaine et je suis vulcain à peut-être 50%, cela ne nous a jamais empêchés de nous comprendre. Dis-toi que j'ai été élevé dans un milieu strictement vulcain, Diana n'aura pas à apprendre à réprimer ce qu'elle ressent, elle ne subira pas tout cela. Cela sera plus facile pour elle d'aller vers les humains que cela ne l'a été pour moi. Alors patiente juste qu'elle grandisse un peu. »

Jim ne répliqua rien, se contentant de répondre au baiser que sa moitié lui offrait. Il regarda ensuite le biberon et constata que la température était à présent satisfaisante. Il le tendit à Spock qui le prit mais qui ne le donna pas à sa fille.

« Prends-la dans tes bras Jim. » lui dit-il : « Prends la dans tes bras et va t'assoir sur le canapé. »

« Spock, ce n'est plus un bébé, elle peut boire toute seule son… »

« Tout comme un enfant humain ne boit plus de lait à cet âge-là. » le coupa Spock : « Tu l'as dit toit même, elle n'est pas humaine, alors oublis ce que tu sais à propos des enfants avec elle et fais ce que je te dis. »

« Oui chef… » Plaisanta Jim, peu convaincu.

Il alla prendre Diana dans ses bras, la petite fixa Spock mais ne pleura pas. Jim prit place sur le canapé, sa fille dans ses bras. Spock vint lui tendre le biberon et il le tint à la petite fille pendant elle qu'elle buvait. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent alors aux siens sans le quitter du regard. Le bleu de ses yeux était légèrement plus clairs que ceux de Jim, mais de loin ça ne se voyait pas. Au début, à cause d'une remarque de Winona, sa mère, Jim disait que Diana avait ses yeux.

« Ne quitte pas son regard quand elle te fixe, c'est quelque chose que tu as pris l'habitude de faire quand tu te sens mal à l'aise. » lui expliqua Spock. « Le contact visuel est très important pour elle. »

Quand elle eut finit de boire, Jim la porta jusqu'à son lit et la coucha, Spock l'observant depuis l'extérieur de la pièce. Le blond la borda et lui embrassa le front, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire quand c'est lui qui la couchait.

« Bonne nuit mon cœur. »

Il allait quitter la chambre mais il entendit :

« Dodo, papa. »

Il se retourna, les yeux exorbités la fixant en train de s'endormir. Il regarda ensuite Spock qui lui embrassa le bout des lèvres. Ils allèrent alors se coucher.

**Fin du prologue**


	2. Chapter 1: Pourquoi sont-ils idiots?

**Chapitre 1 : « Pourquoi est-ce que tous les autres sont idiots ? »**

* * *

Jim coiffait les cheveux longs noirs et raides de Diana pour son second jour d'école primaire. La veille avait été un grand jour et les émotions étaient un peu retombées. Mais la fillette âgée de 5 ans n'avait pas réellement donné de détail sur sa classe, ses camarades ou son professeur. Cela inquiétait Jim qui trouvait cela étrange. Spock était parti dans la nuit pour une mission diplomatique urgente sur la nouvelle Vulcain, il n'avait pas pu lui faire part de ses doutes :

« Dis-moi ma puce » commença-t-il « Tu as été très évasive hier. Tu n'as rien de plus à me dire sur ta nouvelle école ? »

Diana fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son père :

« Papa, je n'ai jamais été à l'école avant, pourquoi parles tu de nouvelle école alors qu'il s'agit de la première où je vais ? » demanda la gamine ne comprenant pas le raisonnement de Jim : « je pense que juste dire « l'école » serait mieux, on perdrait moins de temps. »

Le blond soupira : élevée sur terre oui, mais vulcaine quand même.

« Okay, on dira école alors si tu veux. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire de plus sur l'école. J'y vais pour apprendre des choses et c'est ce qu'elle m'apporte. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Très bien, très bien. » il regarda l'heure. S'il ne se dépêchait pas sa fille ne serait pas à l'heure à l'école et lui à l'académie. « Bon, allons-y. »

La petite fille prit son sac et Jim mit son uniforme d'amiral dans le siens. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'emmener sa fille alors qu'il était en uniforme alors il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, les heures du début de leur journée respectives étant trop rapprochée, il devrait se changer sur place.

Diana prit spontanément son casque de moto et Jim et elle enfourchèrent l'engin. La fillette avait l'habitude qu'il l'emmène en moto, Spock préférait la voiture mais Jim était plus à l'aise sur un deux roues. La brune s'accrocha à la veste en cuir du blond et ils prirent la route.

Jim arrêta sa moto devant l'école primaire et la gara sur le côté. Il voulut prendre le sac à dos de sa fille mais elle préféra le porter. Il la conduisit alors jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école où trois maîtresse et un maître attendaient l'arrivée des enfants en faisant l'appel :

« Bonjour » dit Jim avec un grand sourire aux enseignants. « Diana A. Kirk. » ajouta-t-il en désignant sa fille.

Les trois maîtresse lui sourirent alors et le maître checka sa liste sur sa tablette :

« C'est mon élève. » déclara-t-il en tendant une main vers Jim qui la serra : « Monsieur Kriek. Enchanté. » Il se tourna ensuite vers la petite fille : « Entre Diana, la classe va bientôt commencer. »

« A ce soir ma puce. C'est moi qui vient te chercher, okay ?» dit Jim en lui embrassant la joue.

« Oui, j'ai compris. A ce soir papa. » Puis elle partit.

Une fois que la petite fille fut entrée Monsieur Kriek prit Jim à part et lui demanda :

« Vous êtes son père alors ? Hier c'est un grand Vulcain qui l'a déposé à l'école, il n'a pas été très bavard. Un parent à vous ? » Il ouvrit le dossier de Diana : « On est vigilent sur les personnes qui viennent déposer les enfants à l'école, comme ça le ramassage est plus facile et on sait à qui on peut confier nos élèves et à qui on ne peut pas. »

« Oui, oui je comprends. La personne que vous avez vue hier est son père également. » Expliqua-t-il. L'enseignant nota l'information. « Au fait, je voulais vous dire…Cela ne vous aura pas échappé, Diana est vulcaine, il est possible qu'elle vous remette parfois en question sur certains détails mais ce n'est pas une marque d'insolence de sa part. Elle est très curieuse et désireuse d'apprendre alors j'espère que vous serez patient avec elle. Elle n'a pas été à l'école maternelle à cause de sa différence, mon mari et moi avons jugé qu'elle serait mieux à faire l'école à la maison avec son grand-père. Mais à présent, elle grandit alors... » il regarda l'heure : « Oh mon dieu, désolé je parle trop quand il s'agit de ma fille. Je compte sur vous et si il y a le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je saurais me libérer. » Il griffonna son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier, le lui tendit et il resserra la main de l'homme : « Je suis Monsieur Kirk, c'est marrant, nos noms de familles se ressemblent » dit-il sans plus de précision, sachant que son nom complet était célèbre, tout comme celui de Spock : « Bonne journée ! »

Il enfourcha sa moto et partit travailler.

Diana n'avait pas perdu une seconde de l'échange et fixait de ses deux yeux bleus son maître noter les informations que Jim lui avait donné et entrer le numéro de portable personnel dans sa base de donnée. Il accueillit ensuite une maman et son fils. Diana ne bougea pas, restant pas très loin derrière lui. Elle ne connaissait personne et cette école l'intimidait au fond d'elle, le premier jour lui avait semblé durer une éternité.

« Tu as vu ce canon ? » demanda l'une des trois maîtresse alors que la maman était parti et le garçon entré.

« Tu parles bien du papa de la brunette hein ? » s'assura une des autres maîtresses. « Je n'ai pas vu d'alliance à son doigt. »

Diana se sentit offusquée, mais elle ne tira pas de conclusions hâtives. Elle n'était pas la seule brune de cette école ni la seule à se faire déposer par son père.

« Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout en tout cas. Si, peut être le regard. Mais c'est tout. » Dit une autre. « On voit rarement des papas aussi beaux que celui-là. C'est touchant qu'il emmène sa fille à l'école, il avait l'air si occupé. »

« Il est peut-être père célibataire. Ça expliquerait l'absence d'alliance. » Répliqua le première. « Je l'espère en tout cas, il est très à mon goût. Quel âge vous pensez qu'il a ? 30, 35 ans ? »

La fillette les foudroya toutes les trois du regard : son père était bel et bien marié même s'il ne portait pas son alliance pour aller travailler. Ses parents le lui avaient expliqué, ils avaient fait le choix de ne pas s'exposer à leur travail. Ils préféraient rester discrets à de sujet. Cependant, leur mariage n'était pas non plus un secret d'état, une vingtaine de personnes étaient au courant. Mais vingt personnes sur tout un univers, effectivement, ça ne faisait pas beaucoup…

Diana hésita à leur dire que son père était marié et qu'il était trop intelligent pour s'intéresser à des idiotes de leur genre, mais elle se ravisa : ses parents lui avaient dit de se montrer polie et de ne jamais insulter les autres sans attaques de leur part. Elle allait marcher en direction de la classe quand elle entendit son maître demander :

« Excusez-moi les filles, vous parlez bien de monsieur Kirk ? »

« Oui, toi aussi tu l'as remarqué Dan ? » demanda la première : « Alors, tes pronostics ? Marié, en couple, célibataire ? »

« Tu le sais peut-être, est-ce dans le dossier de la petite ? » demanda la seconde.

« Okay, je vous arrête tout de suite. » les coupa Dan Kriek : « Il est pris. Le vulcain qui a déposé la gamine hier est son mari. »

Diana s'éloigna alors, satisfaite que son maître leur ait cloué le bec. Il ne lui avait pas fait forte impression la veille mais son estime pour lui grimpa de quelques points.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle s'installa au second rang. L'ami de son père, qu'ils appelaient Bones, lui avait dit de ne jamais se mettre au premier rang ni au dernier rang. Le dernier faisant « _glandeur _» et le premier « _tête à claque ». _Elle ne voulait pas être trop loin pour bien entendre alors elle opta logiquement pour le second rang.

Quand le maître entra, elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus attentifs. Le premier jour n'avait pas été très fructueux niveau connaissance acquise, elle avait mis cela sur le compte des présentations et de l'adaptation au nouvel environnement, nouvelle classe, nouveaux visages. Mais pour aujourd'hui, elle en attendait beaucoup.

« Bien, Bonjour à tous les enfants. »

« Bonjour ! » lui répondit la classe en cœur.

Diana les dévisagea tous : pourquoi redire bonjour alors que le maître les avait tous accueillis à l'entrée de l'école ce matin ? C'était complètement… Idiot. Parce qu'elle trouvait cela ridicule, elle décida qu'elle ne dirait jamais ce bonjour au début de la classe si elle avait déjà vu son enseignant avant.

« Je vais maintenant faire l'appel. » déclara Monsieur Kriek. « Répondez présent à l'appel de votre nom, comme hier, compris ? »

« Oui ! » répondit encore la classe en cœur.

Diana les regarda de nouveau comme s'ils étaient fous. Etaient-ils tous retardés… ? Quel était le besoin de refaire l'appel… ?! Quel était le besoin de tous répondre en même temps… ?

« Azko ? »

« Présente ! »

« Breem ? »

« Présente ! »

« Beaulieu ? »

« Présent !

Diana eut très envie de partir. Ils avaient déjà fait ce cirque la veille, cela recommencerait-il tous les jours ? Elle espérait que non…

« Kirk ? »

« Présente. » répondit-elle sobrement, à l'inverse de ses camarades qui hurlaient presque leur réponse.

L'appel continua ainsi et même au bout de cinq minutes il n'était pas terminé car certains élèves ne répondaient pas tout de suite à l'appel de leur prénom. Diana pensa qu'ils étaient tous idiots, mais que ceux-là l'étaient encore plus.

« Skywalker* ? »

« Là. » répliqua l'élève à côté de Diana. Il semblait un peu plus âgé que les autres, les dépassant tous d'une tête. Il était blond et ses yeux étaient noisettes.

La jeune fille le dévisagea : la consigne était pourtant claire : répondre « présent » et non « là ». Il était soit idiot aussi, soit dissident. Elle crut bon de ne pas le faire remarquer et prit son mal en patience.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons fini l'appel je vais vous rendre vos test d'acquis de la veille. » expliqua le maître : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne veut pas dire que vous soyez plus ou moins intelligent que les autres. Il est inutile de vous comparer. Cela vous classe juste en trois groupes pour mieux répondre à vos besoins en matière de connaissances. » il sourit et rendit les copies. Une fois que ce fut fait, il déclara : « Si vous avez moins de 10/20, alors vous êtes dans le groupe C. Si vous avez entre 10/20 et 15/20, vous êtes dans le groupe B. Ceux qui ont plus de 15/20 sont dans le groupe A. Alors, ceux du groupe C je vais vous demander de lever la main. » Sept enfants levèrent la main. « Très bien, venez prendre ce manuel-ci. Il vous aidera à avoir des devoirs à la maison adaptés à votre niveau actuel. »

Les enfants se levèrent pour prendre leur livre. A la grande surprise de Diana, Skywalker l'idiot ne se leva pas. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus l'intérêt de manuel en papier. Les tablettes étaient tout de même bien plus pratiques et légères. Mais selon son père Jim, cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la tradition de transmettre son livre à un autre élève d'une année à l'autre.

« Okay, alors maintenant ceux du groupe B, levez la main s'il vous plait et venez prendre ce manuel-ci. Pareille que pour les autres, il vous aider à avoir les bons devoirs pour la maison. » Demanda le maître.

Une dizaine d'élèves levèrent la main. Diana dévisagea Skywalker, il ne levait toujours pas la main.

« Enfin, ceux du groupe A levez la main s'il vous plait ? » Diana leva la main et fut surprise de voir Skywalker la lever aussi. Ils étaient quatre à avoir eu plus de 15/20. Elle avait envisagé le fait qu'il n'ait tout simplement pas fait le test la veille. « Super, venez chercher vos manuels. »

Diana se leva donc et prit le livre entre ses mains. Alors qu'elle allait retourner à sa place, Skywalker le lui vola. Elle le dévisagea de son regard bleu et lui reprit :

« Tu as d'autres livres sur le bureau. » lui-dit-elle. « Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre le miens. »

« S'il y en a d'autre, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas celui-là ? » demanda alors à son tour le garçon.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi veux-tu prendre celui-ci ? »

Skywalker s'énerva alors et le lui reprit des mains :

« Je veux celui-là et puis c'est tout ! »

Diana ne se laissa pas faire et le récupéra :

« Donne-moi une bonne raison et je te le donne. Sinon je le garde. » Répliqua-t-elle.

Le maître vint finalement se mettre eux :

« Ça suffit maintenant ! » dit-il en les séparant. « Kirk à ta place et Skywalker prend ce livre. »

Les deux enfants obéirent mais cela ne suffit pas à les faire se réconcilier. Etant donné qu'ils étaient à côté, ils continuaient à se disputer pour savoir qui aurait le livre. Kriek, après les avoir avertis trois fois, les envoya dans le couloir tous les deux pour les punir. Cela agaça profondément Diana, car elle perdait ainsi d'éventuels enseignements que le professeur aurait pu lui transmettre : bien que les enseignements du jour se limitaient pour le moment à apprendre à écrire les lettres de l'alphabet, ce qu'elle savait déjà faire depuis longtemps, son grand père Sarek ayant veillé à son éducation jusque-là.

Diana se tenait silencieuse dans le couloir pendant que Skywalker continuait de chuchoter pour lui faire promettre de lui donner le manuel :

« Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu le veux ? ça devient ridicule et ça nous empêche d'écouter le cours. »

Skywalker sembla réfléchir puis baissa les yeux :

« C'est celui que j'avais l'an dernier, je sais que c'est lui car j'ai dessiné un vaisseau sur la couverture » dit-il. « J'ai laissé un marque page fabriqué par ma mère dedans. »

Diana tiqua :

« Comment ça celui que tu avais l'an dernier ? » demanda-t-elle. « Et si ce n'est qu'affaire que de marque page, je te rends ton marque page et je garde le livre. De plus, c'est idiot de dessiner un vaisseau sur un manuel que tu vas donner à un autre élève, tu le sais ? »

« J'ai redoublé. » expliqua Skywalker, le rose aux joues. « Je l'ai collé à l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas le récupérer sans récupérer le livre. »

La fillette tiqua une seconde fois :

« Si tu as redoublé, comment se fait-il que l'an dernier tu avais plus de 15/20 ? Sinon, tu n'aurais jamais eu ce manuel-là. » Elle haussa un sourcil : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si ce marque page est collé dedans ? Tu ne peux pas demander à ta mère de t'en faire un autre ? »

Skywalker resta silencieux un petit moment puis dit finalement :

« Ma maman est morte l'an dernier, un peu avant noël. Elle a eu une maladie. J'ai arrêté d'aller à l'école quand mon papa et elle ont su qu'elle était malade. Alors j'ai redoublé à la fin de l'année. » il soupira : « Alors elle ne peut pas me faire d'autres marque page. Je l'ai collé dedans quand elle était encore là. »

Diana ne sut pas quoi dire dans un premier temps, puis elle se sentit… touchée, en un sens. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à la mort. Alors bien qu'elle connaisse sa signification et le processus biologique, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'expérimenter le deuil. Elle répliqua alors :

« Je comprends. Je te donnerai mon manuel et tu me donneras le tiens. »

Le garçon fit alors un petit sourire :

« Merci Kirk. » lui dit-il. « C'est quoi ton prénom ? »

« Diana. » répliqua la fillette « Et toi ? »

« Ethan. » Il hésita puis demanda : « Je peux te poser une question Diana ? »

La petite fille haussa de nouveau un sourcil puis lui donna la permission :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tes sourcils sont aussi arqués ? »

Diana ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle hésitait à ne pas répondre ou à dire la vérité à l'autre. En réalité, elle ne pouvait pas réellement mentir, c'était illogique, idiot et un peu contre sa nature. Elle se dit alors qu'Ethan avait été honnête avec elle et qu'elle se devait de l'être avec lui. Elle mit ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles et les désigna à l'autre :

« Wow ! » dit l'autre : « tes oreilles sont pointues ! »

« Mes sourcils sont incurvés et mes oreilles pointues car je suis à deux tiers vulcaine. » expliqua-t-elle. « Mon père est à moitié vulcain et ma mère était vulcaine. Donc, deux tiers vulcaine. »

Ethan resta muet quelques minutes puis demanda, un peu perdu :

« C'est quoi une vulcaine ? » Demanda-t-il.

La petite fille le dévisagea. Il était vraiment ignorant. Elle fit un minuscule soupir et expliqua :

« Les vulcains sont une race d'être humanoïde tirant leur origine de la planète Vulcain. De l'extérieur ils ressemblent à des humains mais ne le sont pas. »

« Trop cool ! Tu as des supers pouvoirs ? Comme superman ? » demanda Ethan, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Non, Je ne suis pas une superhéroine, juste deux tiers vulcaine. » répliqua-t-elle, patiente.

« Ça reste trop cool ! Dis Diana, tu veux être ma meilleure copine ? »

La fillette haussa de nouveau un sourcil. Son père – Jim - lui avait dit qu'il avait connu son meilleur ami de l'époque à l'école primaire. Cela se décidait-il ainsi de devenir meilleurs amis ? Se disputer, se faire punir par le maître, faire la paix puis discuter ? Elle n'en était pas sûre mais l'idée ne lui déplut pas :

« D'accord. » dit-elle. Elle continua : « Dis-moi Ethan, toi qui a déjà passé un peu de temps ici, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui, vas-y. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tous les autres sont idiots ? »

**Fin du chapitre 1…**


End file.
